Don't Hide
by KH freak 813
Summary: One-shot gifted to Wolfakins. There are just some things you cannot hide. No matter how well you thought you hid your flaw. No matter how quiet you kept your whispers about your secret. No matter how perfect you seem to everyone else. You cannot hide anything from those who truly know and love you...not for long. Geritapan. NOT canon to Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità. Shounen-ai.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing  Kaitō Kokoro twice before **Waterheart Dragon** , **Guest** not forgetting **hisuiryuu** —who favorited too—sans leaving out **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8** for doing so once in addition to **Talia Pleasant** for favoriting and following it as well as **Ellanore** plus **OscarTosk** —also for A Serendipitous Encounter, Guzzle, Scarf, Wolf, Hakkōna, Kaitō Kokoro, Leaving Him Behind, Of Thirty-One Days lastly Two Worlds Collide—for favoriting prior to **maryranstadler1** for commenting on  Guzzle, Scarf, Wolf! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks to **Wolfakins** for submitting that photo to me in the picture submission held in Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This one-shot is dedicated to you!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

By the way, this one-shot and any of its elements are _NOT_ canon to the  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità universe in any way, shape, or form since I actually don't like headcanoning Japan—or any of the three for the matter—being sickly or plagued with health issues since that makes me too sad! All three are _PERFECTLY_ healthy there and in all my other Hetalia stories! ToT

Aww! Thank you so much **Nintendofg4life**! I'm _REALLY_ glad you enjoyed your one-shot! ^_^

It's fine! So do you want me to change ' **Guest** ' into ' **Nintendofg4life** ' then?

Oh yeah, and could you please check out and review Kaitō Kokoro? It's Itapan _AND_ has Japan as seme plus Italy as uke! It's yaoi and Rated M because of that! ;)

Yeah **Jazz**! (:

No problem! ^_^

True, true... /:

Thanks! :D

HAHAHAHA! So you enjoyed your one-shot _THAT_ much **Waterheart Dragon**? I'm glad! ^_^

I'm Prussia on the awesome scale **Guest**?! WOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO FLATTERED! XD

Aww! Thanks **hisuiryuu**! (:

THANK YOU SO MUCH **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8**! n_n

Oh they're more than okay... ;)

It's fine **maryranstadler1**! J:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED F. JONES! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Are you alright?!"

Let's just say hearing the sound of something crashing is not the best way to wake up. Which is exactly how a certain country who bore limpid brown orbs and caramel brown tresses with a long curl on the left side woke up that morning, throwing off the covers as he rapidly rushed toward the source. He knew exactly what it was...

That certain country sped into the kitchen, immediately by the side of a raven man bearing piercing black eyes. "Daijōbudesuka Nihon?!" A shattered dish lain by the feet of the addressed, worried hazel quickly searching the other for signs of injury.

"Watashi no tame ni shinpaishinaidekudasai Italia-kun." Brushing himself off, Japan walked over to a dust pan and broom lying in the corner, sweeping up the debris without event. Calm ebon stared into worried hazel. "I did not drop the plate on myself nor did any of the shards scratch me. I am just fine." He shrugged. "Everyone drops things from time to time. And I'll replace the plate I so unfortunately and dishonorably broke." Bow. "Sumimasen."

Italy pouted. "I don't care about that but I'm still worried for you Nihon!" That pout morphed into a frown. "Old people have a tendency to drop things more often than those who are younger after all!"

"I'm only 800 years older than you Italia-kun." It was the sable's turn to frown.

The auburn sighed. "But still!" The brunet stomped over, taking the shorter into his arms. "I don't want you to get hurt!" He captured a pair of lips in his own, brown gazing into black upon parting. "I love you after all."

"I love you too." A fond smile crossed pale lips as a pale hand reached up, gently cupping the taller's cheek. "But you don't need to be so concerned for me; I have handled myself for 3284 years without any problems. I am alright." He then let go, walking towards the sink to wash his hands.

Brown eyes watched on, a skeptical light shining within. "...Okay."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

The sun was shining brightly outside. The gentle breeze was refreshing. The grass and surrounding foliage were green. The chirping was music to any listener's ears. Those conditions were ideal to a certain bulky blond with bright blue eyes for some training. Yes, ideal...but not for all.

That certain blond approached his companion who crouched deeply, hands on his knees as he panted harshly. "Geht es dir gut Japan?"

"Please don't worry about me." The addressed gasped between breaths. "The exercise was just a bit intense, that's all."

Azure orbs did not believe him. "I don't think it was a good idea for me to make you do this much." The rueful hung his head in regret. "You are the oldest out of us three and therefore have the most health issues. I am truly sorry."

"Don't apologize Doitsu-san." The sable sighed. "Exercise is good for everyone after all, even for countries my age."

An uncertain brow quirked. "But not exercise this strenuous, especially with your back and brittle bones."

"Doitsu-san." The eldest huffed as he at last picked himself up, approaching the flaxen. "If you'll excuse me I'll be cleaning myself off now." Giving a quick bow, the raven then went towards the direction of the backyard door. "I am alright."

Blue eyes watched on, a skeptical light shining within. "...Okay."

* * *

"Aren't you worried about Giappone, Germania?!"

The Europeans were alone in the hazel's house with the Asian having gone to buy groceries, Italy in Germany's arms as he nuzzled into the large muscular chest.

The inquired scoffed. "Of course I am Italien." He shook his head. "I mean, he isn't young nor is he in prime health."

"He's 800 years older than me and 2230 years older than you...he really isn't young." The auburn scratched his chin. "And plus with his back problems and other health issues..."

The German narrowed his eyes. "Japan shouldn't be so reckless!"

"But his will to be so hard-working despite all he has to go through is incredible." Sapphire hues widened as they flicked down to admiring honey. A dazzling grin graced the blithe's lips as he squealed, nuzzling even further into that large muscular chest. "Giappone's so cool Germania! We're so lucky to be with him!"

A fond smile crossed the normally harsh nation's face, a huge hand rubbing circles into the shorter's back before placing two fingers under his chin, pecking his lips. "I couldn't agree with you more Italien."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?!"

Japan had just returned from shopping, placing the food he bought on the countertop. Of course the sight of the Japanese rubbing his head, eyes scrunched closed did _not_ go unnoticed by a certain—over-attentive—pair.

The one in question gave a slow nod as he regained his composure. "There is nothing to be concerned about Doitsu-san, Italia-kun."

"...Fein." The blond stood, turning towards the front door. "My boss wants me to return as soon as possible to discuss some political matters, so I must go now."

The brunet made to follow. "Same." He kicked the ground, pouting. "This sucks though!"

"Go then." The raven chuckled. "I'll stay here as my boss hasn't called for me."

Italy appeared to hesitate. "...Are you sure it's okay for you to be by yourself?"

"I was isolated for 231 years under Sakoku solely 150 years ago and only kept in touch with Oranda-san during that time." Japan shrugged. "You both being gone for a few days at the most will not cause any trouble for me."

Germany huffed. "...Okay then." He glanced down at his fellow European. "Let's go, Italien."

"...Alright." And the pair left the house.

Leaving Japan home alone.

* * *

"MEIN GOTT!"

"MIO DIO!"

Big trouble. Big trouble. _Big trouble._ Both the blond and brunet had sensed it, which was why both had suddenly bolted up during their meetings with their bosses, ignoring the men's enraged outcries as the latter rushed over to the former hundreds of miles away, him taking them back to his house at the speed of Italy aka returning within seconds.

Horror could not even begin to describe what filled the two upon rushing in; there lay Japan passed out on the floor, sprawled out without even a hint of consciousness in his frame. "GIAPPONE! GIAPPONE!" The Italian repeatedly shook the still form...only to garner no results. "NIHON! ME WO SAMASE!" No response. Wetness gathered in limpid brown eyes. "Nihon, don't die—"

"He's not dead Italien." Tearful hues gazed up, taking in the sight of the German joining their owner, thick fingers pressing up to a pale neck. Blue eyes blew out of proportion instantaneously. "His blood pressure is far too high! He must have fainted from his hypertension!"

The addressed gasped. "OH MY GOD! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM ON THE FLOOR!" Picking up—surprisingly gently—the raven in bridal style, the brunet dashed to his room, once again gently placing the sable down onto the mattress, gently covering him up.

"I'll prepare some Rosehip and Hibiscus tea; it'll be good in reducing Japan's blood pressure." The auburn turned, glancing at the flaxen stepping into his room.

Said auburn nodded. "I have the ingredients in the cabinet right above the stove."

"Danke." And then the German left.

The brunet took special care of the ailed, washing his face clean and placing a wet towel on his forehead as well as fluffing the pillows. How beautiful the Asian's face was, relaxed from sleep, appearing to be in peace...the European could not help but notice that, a fond smile on his face. However, it was time to revive him and _now._ Taking the Japanese into his arms, the Italian shook him once more. "Giappone?! Wake up! Wake up!" No reaction. "Uh...food prices are soaring through the roof?" Nothing. Shock. "All the cats and dogs in the world are dying?" Nada. Zilch. Zero. Goose eggs. "...Giappone?"

"Is he still unconscious?" The desolation on the normally blithe nation's face gave him away as the blond entered, sighing. "...Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Gulp. "Desperate?" Whimper. "As in _that?_ "

"Yes, _that_." Germany didn't like this either. For more reasons than one.

Double gulp. "Here goes..." Triple gulp. "GIAPPONE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY RUSSIA!"

"NNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" Back to life. In a flash. The Asian was practically _frothing_ at the mouth as he frantically scanned his surroundings, an immeasurable fury possessing him completely. "KARE WA DOKO NI IMASU KA?! DOKO NI ROSHIA IMASU KA?!" No honorific?! Wah oh...

Absolute terror automatically seized the blithe. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The poor boy almost jumped out of his skin. And he wasn't even the target of the enraged's ire. "I'M SO SORRY! THERE IS NO ATTACK! RUSSIA ISN'T HERE!" He tightened his grasp on the wrathful, nearly constricting him in an impossibly tight grip. "I'M SO SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T FIND ANY OTHER WAY TO GET THROUGH TO YOU!" Tears poured down in rapid succession. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Italia-kun..." Fury dispelled. Instantly. The normally stoic nation calmed down. Whew. And then he realized where he was. "Why am I in your bed Italia-kun?" A question swam in piercing ebon orbs as he glanced around with clarity this time. "I was in the kitchen preparing lunch, not here."

The questioned sniffled. "You passed out Giappone!"

"I did?!" Black eyes widened beyond belief.

The blond nodded. "Your high blood pressure must have caused you to faint."

"I must have forgotten to take my medicine this mornin—" Oh crap.

The auburn pouted, tightening his grip on the one in his arms. "Omae wa boku o shinpai-sei Nihon!"

"You made me worry too." The fulvous narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well beforehand?"

Bangs shaded black eyes. "...I didn't want either of you to drop whatever you had to do to take care of me."

"We kinda already did that." Obsidian depths widened into saucers. Seeing that, the embracer tightened his grip again. "Don't feel bad Nihon! We were the ones who decided to ditch our bosses to come back!"

Black could not meet brown or blue. "...Sumimasen. If only I had been stronger—"

"NO!" That sole exclamation snapped the sable from his stupor, mouth dropping at the flames burning in honey hues. "You don't have to put on a show of being strong for us! In fact, don't!"

The eyes only widened even further as strong hands were placed on their owner's shoulders. "People only show their weaknesses willingly to those they truly trust...you trust us, right?"

"...Hai." There was not a hint of lies or uncertainty in that voice.

Sapphire fires raged on. "Then trust us to know your weaknesses."

"Don't hide them, okay?" Lips kissed a pale forehead. "We won't see you as less than the truly amazing country you are Kiku." The brunet beamed. "We all have our faults you know!"

Japan was stunned. "...Feli-kun." Countries sparsely referred to each other by their human names, no matter how close after all.

"Feliciano's right Kiku." Stunned spheres flicked onto azure orbs. "Since we are all in a relationship, we have entrusted each other with everything; our love, our happiness, our joy, our sadness, our frustrations, our faults...good and bad, we share no matter what."

The addressed was left speechless. "Ludwig-san..."

"We won't smother you, we promise!" Stunned spheres flickered back to hazel, their possessor grinning. "We'll just help you remember to take your pills, keep you steady, and help you feel better when you're ill!"

A small smile crossed the largest nation's lips. "Exactly as Feliciano said." He then handed over the steaming cup in his hands. "Here's some Rosehip and Hibiscus tea; it'll help lower your blood pressure for the time being. Take your medication straight afterwards."

"Arigato Ludwig-san." The beverage was gratefully accepted, drunken down in several slow sips.

The brunet temporarily released the raven, coming back with a certain capsule in hand seconds later. "Take it Kiku!"

"Arigato Feli-kun." The pill was swallowed down with the last of the liquid.

The hand that placed itself on his shoulder startled the sable, piercing ebon orbs darting to its owner immediately. "So you understand what we said, right Kiku?" Germany gently tightened his grip on the shoulder he held.

"What do you think Kiku?" The addressed suddenly found himself back in warm arms. Italy beamed. "Will you let us help you?"

"Ludwig-san, Feli-kun..." How could he possibly refuse such an offer? The answer is...he can't. The usually stoic nation's lips quirked up. "...Wakarimashita." Placing the empty container on the bedside table, the Asian reached two pale hands up, cupping a cheek from both his lovers, glancing at the auburn first. "Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu, watashi no tenshi. Watashi no kichōna koibito." He next glimpsed at the fulvous. "Anata mo, Ludwig-san." Watery obsidian lovingly gazed into brown and blue. "Futari tomo."

It was the blond's turn as he leaned in, taking the smaller nations into his arms. "Denken Sie daran Ich werde dich immer lieben beide, mein Engel. Meine kostbare Liebhaber...ihr beide." Both were drawn straight to the strong chest, held close.

"Io sarò sempre ti amo entrambi troppo i miei angeli! Miei amanti preziosi!" The blithe squealed as he brought his lovers' faces near, his own lips meeting their touching pairs.

Upon breaking apart, tears slipped from unusually emotional sable spheres. "Thank you so much you both. I appreciate this more than I could ever say."

"Don't sweat it Kiku!" The auburn grinned.

The flaxen smiled. "No problem Kiku."

From then on, Italy and Germany remained hyper attentive to Japan's every need, preventing him from getting hurt or abruptly losing consciousness again. They didn't barge into everything he did—oh no, that would be too much; both knew that. They only interfered when the oldest _actually_ had problems, not when they thought he did. They knew he had his pride after all, and neither wanted to tarnish it by making it seem like he cannot care for himself... _he can_. They just helped then and there.

And Japan could not have been more grateful to his kind, selfless lovers. Those kind, selfless lovers who would wait on him hand and foot if he so much as asked...not that he ever would, but still. The thought is nice though. _Really_ nice. Yet they knew to give him his space despite being so hyper attentive of him. That meant _a lot_ ; they respected him enough to allow him to do as he pleased yet would drop everything and whatever they were doing as soon as he had trouble. He could not ask for any better lovers; there are none. They are the best lovers he could ever wish for now and far into the future. He loves them and they love him. So, so much. Forever and ever.

You cannot hide anything from those who truly know and love you...not for long. Japan would know for sure. Not that he minds.

* * *

Translation:

•German: Geht es dir gut=Are you alright, Japan=Japan, Italien=Italy, Fein=Fine, Mein Gott=My God, Danke=Thank you, Denken Sie daran Ich werde dich immer lieben beide=Remember I'll always love you both, mein Engel=my angel, Meine kostbare Liebhaber=My precious lover, ihr beide=you both

•Japanese: Daijōbudesuka=Are you okay, Nihon=Japan, Watashi no tame ni shinpaishinaidekudasai=Please do not worry for me, Italia=Italy, Sumimasen=Sorry, Doitsu=Germany, Sakoku=Period of National Isolation, Oranda=Netherlands, Me wo samase=Wake up, Nani=What, Kare wa doko ni imasu ka=Where is he, Doko ni Roshia imasu ka=Where is Russia, Omae wa boku o shinpai-sei=You made me worry, Hai=Yes, Wakarimashita=I got it, Arigato=Thank you, Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu=I will love you forever no matter what, watashi no tenshi=my angel, Watashi no kichōna koibito=My precious lover, Anata mo=You also, Futari tomo=Both of you

•Italian: Giappone=Japan, Germania=Germany, Mio Dio=My God, Io sarò sempre ti amo entrambi troppo i miei angeli=I'll always love you both too my angels, Miei amanti preziosi=My precious lovers

How was it, **Wolfakins**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! ( **:**

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
